Guess Who's Back
by Commander Ghost
Summary: Agent's North Carolina, South Carolina, and California are one of the few Freelancers left, when they receive a distress signal from an Freelancer A.I, They respond to it only too find someone unexpected...
1. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

**AND HERE IT IS! THE RED VS BLUE FANFIC I PROMISED(if your disappointed that's its not very long i apologize) I HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Who's First?

North Carolina was cough trying to piece together what had happened, he looked around, his vision was blurred but luckily he was still alive and so was South Carolina and California.

"Zeta status update…"

Zeta appeared his avatar was an exact replica of Carolina so like Carolina, Zeta was wearing Hayabusa Power Assault Helmet, Soldier ZNTH Chest plate, and Outer-Plated, LG-50 Bulk leg plates, on his right shoulder was scout shoulder plate and on his left was a war master. Carolina's armor was painted Black and Red

"We have Crash landed on the planet chorus, Engines one and two are offline, ships fuel tanks are damaged and currently leaking-"

"_Warning, warning doors are being breached."_

"Shit!"

North grabbed his helmet and put it on. He got out of the pilots seat and walked towards California.

"Come on get up, Derek we got to go."

Derek put his hand on his head, Derek was probably the tallest out of the 3 of them he was at least 6'6ft, and he had black hair and a scar over his right eye.

"What happened?"

"We're on chorus and someone's breaching into the ship get your helmet on and get your gun."

Derek nodded and got up, he was wearing Collar/Grenadier Chest plate, he wore a an E.V.A helmet like Maine however there was a skull painted on the front of it, on his wrist was a UA/Bracer, on his right shoulder was UA/Multi-Threat and on his left shoulder was a Gungnir shoulder plate. He reached for his helmet and put it on and ran for the armory.

"What's the plan?"

Carolina turned around to see south on her feet ready. She was wearing a Mark V[B] Helmet with a UA-HUL, a Tactical/Recon chest plate, on her wrist was a Tactical/Tacpad and on both her shoulders were recon shoulder plates. Her armor color was an inverted version of his.

"Gear up with Derek and set up a defensive position at the door, sync?"

"Sync"

She left the cockpit and ran for the armor, north turned to the console and reached for and pulled out Zeta and installed him into his helmet. Zeta appeared on his HUD display.

"Zeta how long do we have until they breach?"

"_T-Minis 5 minutes_"

"Alright"

North ran down the corridor and ran to the armory, when he entered he saw south putting her signature M395 Designated Marksman Rifle, She reached for two M6H handguns and put them in her holsters, she grabbed her M739 Light Machine Gun and took the safety off.

California picked up his signature Kukri knife and put it in its sheathed mounted on his left shoulder plate, he grabbed two M7/Caseless Submachine Gun and put them in their holsters on each of his legs, California looked to his right and saw his main weapon a modified M247H Heavy Machine Gun he picked it up and looked towards south.

"Do we know what we're dealing with?"

"No but judging from Epsilons message we should be expecting mercenaries, if they don't identify themselves shoot to kill. "

"Copy"

"Roger"

North grabbed two Combat knives and put them in the sheathes mounted on his wrist, He grabbed a M45D Tactical Shotgun and put it on his back, he then grabbed his main weapon a MA5D Individual Combat Weapon System. He grabbed as much ammo as he could possibly carry.

"_Warning 2 minutes until breach_"

"Alright lock and load guys."

South and north ran for the door and leaned against the sides of the door while California stood in front of it with his weapon ready.

"_Door breach in five, four, three, two, one"_

The door was pried open and before California could start firing a voice was heard.

"DON'T SHOOT!"

A soldier wearing light blue armor walked into the door holding a sniper rifle.

"Agent's North Carolina, South Carolina and California… Glad you survived the crash."

"And who are you?"

The man's body fell over and a ghostly version of the man appeared.

"The Names Leonard church but you can call me epsilon."

Zeta appeared on North's shoulder.

"_It's good to see you brother...My name is Zeta I am the alpha's Seriousness."_

"Nice to meet you Zeta anyway is there anyone I can plug into?"

South stepped forward.

"Hop in"

Church ran towards south and disappeared then reappeared in his A.I Form on her shoulder.

"Alright theirs a teleportation grenade if you have any supplies you need now's the time to take it with you."

"Alright"

North grabbed the teleportation cube from church's "body" and walked for the armory and California and south followed. When they reached the armory they gathered around north.

"Might wanna warn you guys that the trip can be a bit-"

The grenade activated and South, North and California found themselves in the center of a meeting room, North fell to his knees clutching his stomach, while south and Derek were on the floor.

"ugh…."

"Yeah first times always the worst."

North looked around and saw they were in an office; he looked on the floor to see every weapon from their ship was on the floor. He looked forward and saw two people One male and female the female was wearing light brown armor with light blue accents while the male was wearing white armor with yellow accents.

"Damian Simmons, Blaire Simmons, Derek Morningstar."

"It's is a pleasure to meet you three, 3 of the few remaining agents of Project Freelancer."

California spoke up.

"How do you know our names?"

Church appeared in his A.I Form next to Kimball.

"I gave them the info on any Freelancers that were acquainted with Agent's Carolina and Washington."

"Where are they?"

Doyle sighed.

"That's why we called you hear I'm afraid."

"Captain Laverinus Tucker, Captain Dexter Grif, Captain Michael J. Caboose, Captain Richard Simmons, Colonel 'sarge', Agent Washington, Agent Carolina and Private Franklin Delano Donut have been captured by Felix and Locus."

"Are they alive?"

"Yes...the space pirates sent us this message."

Kimball activates the terminal and a video feed showed.

"_Forces of the New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus our client would like to offer you a chance to surrender_ _and you will be relocated to another planet and will be given pardon in return or your surrender while the Reds and Blues remain under the custody of the UNSC for crimes of treason."_

Locus stepped aside to reveal the Reds and Blues in cell.

_"When I get my hands on you and my shotgun I'm gonna pump you two pirate scum with lead!"_

_"you have one week to respond"_

North looked at Kimball.

"so why are we here?"

"You are the only 3 remaining freelancers that Carolina and Washington trusted, you four will-"

"Four?"

"We "found" another freelancer."

"Who is it? York? Wyoming? Florida?"

"No sadly they're KIA its um"

Suddenly Smith, Bitters, Palomo and Jensen were sent crashing into the room.

South, North and California looked at the door and were shocked.

"How?"

"She was reported KIA"

"Maine killed her…."

In the door destroyed door way was a women wearing black armor, she got out of her punch position and spoke.

"Alright..."

She smashed her fist against her hand and cracked her neck.

"Who's First?" _  
_

* * *

**for those of you who have seen the first episode of Red VS Blue Season 13...i'm 100% and so is my Friend that the Shark tattoo guy is non other than Agent Maine AKA The Meta now this hasn't been confirmed yet and i know i'm not the only one thinking that the guy maine let me know what you think and let me know if you guys have any idea for next chapter  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome back again

**Hi (Dodges multiple pitch forks.) Okay...i know some of you are probably beyond pissed this chapter is long overdue and probably more pissed since...you know...maybe i shouldn't have uploaded this story on April fools day...i now realize that and shall make sure not to do that again...ANYWAY...here is the long overdue Second Chapter of Guess Who's Back.**

* * *

_**(Three Weeks Prior to Damian, Blaire and California arrived on Chorus)**_

She woke up to see four people over her.

"Morning sleepy-"Palamo was cut off by her grabbing him by the throat and lifted him of the ground

"HELP!" Was all Palamo chocked out before she threw him at the others and they fell to the floor, smith recovered and charged at Texas he swung multiple times but she grabbed his arm and punched in the stomach and flipped him, She charged at bitters and punches him multiple times and then kneed him in the crotch and dropped kicked him.

Palamo pulled out his DMR and before he could pull the trigger she grabbed it and pushed it backwards hitting him with the butt of the gun, she pulled the DMR from his hands and used It as an improvised bat and hit him in the head with it knocking him out during the brawl Jensen stayed down wanting to avoid fighting her but unfortunately for her she had the DMR pointed at Jensen head.

"Open the door now!" She said her voice demanding, Jensen put her hands in the air and simply nodded. "Okay, Okay!" Jensen said very quickly, Jensen reached for the door controls but much too Jensen surprise and her luck, the door opened to reveal Kimball and Doyle.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Kimball yelled, she grabbed Jensen and threw her at Kimball knocking her over; she pulled out the DMR and pointed it at Doyle and much to her shock he fainted.

"Well…that was….odd…" She said as she put the DMR on her back and ran down the corridor, when she reached the outside of the base; she looked around and found herself in some kind of city.

"Freeze!" a new voice said, She turned around and saw two soldiers on a warthog, One in the driver's seat and one manning the turret.

"Put the weapon down and put your hand behind your head." The driver said.

"Dude seriously, what are you a cop?" The gunner asked jokingly. "Shut up Riley and just be ready too shot when she tries something-" he was cut off by her running towards the warthog and upon seeing her doing this, Riley shot at her but she jumped in the air and dodged them in the process, by the time riley pointed the turret up it was already too late. She kicked him of the turret and then moved to the drivers and kicked the driver out of it, she got into the driver's seat and hit the gas and drove off.

_"You need to stop"_ A new voice said and she immediately hit the brakes.

"Ugh it's you…why did you bring me back this time?" she asked the voice, a small flash of blue light appeared in front of her and the voice appeared in front of her in as a hologram colored light blue and as a soldier.

"Sorry, I didn't want to but I needed your help." The A.I Said. "With what church?" She asked.

"I think it's best if you go back and listen to what Kimball and Doyle have to say, Once they explain if you chose not to help us, I'll let you go." Church said.

"Fine..." She said obviously annoyed.

"Thanks Tex." Church said before disappearing and Tex hit the gas again and drove back to where she just came from.

* * *

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SHOOT HER?!" Kimball yelled at Doyle enraged by the fact that he didn't shoot Texas when she tried to escape.

"I FAINTED!" Doyle countered. "Why the hell do you do that anyway?" Texas asked curious on why Doyle passed out when she aimed a gun at him.

"I have little combat experience so I am afraid compared to you or kimball, I am the last person you want to send to on the front lines." Doyle explained.

"But you're a soldier." Texas said.

"That my dear, is a debatable subject." Doyle said and church appeared on his shoulder. "Funny, I remember saying the same thing to her when she asked me the same exact question" Church said.

"Can we please focus?!" Kimball yelled.

"Oh sorry, anyway the reason I brought you back was because we need your help." Church said.

"Help with what?" Texas asked.

"First let me explain the situation first. The planet we are on is called chorus and the people of chorus were divided into two separate factions, The New Republic and the Federal Army of Chorus and both respectively believed that each faction wanted to rule the planet through tyranny." Church explained.

"Each of the two armies had two mercenaries assisting them by either bring us weapons, Supplies, leading assaults you name it, The mercenary for the New Republic was Felix and the Mercenary for the Federal Army of Chorus was Locus but unknowing to us they had an ulterior motive to helping us, they were hired by someone named control to continue the war between us until there was no one left alive." Kimball continued.

"However their plans became more complicated after the crash landing arrival of the reds and blues…and eventually thanks to their help, Felix and locus and their soldiers were forced to flee both armies." Doyle said. "Wait, Wait, Wait, Wait…you're telling me those dumbasses actually saved an entire planet?" Texas asked in disbelief.

"And brought down project freelancer." Doyle quickly added.

"Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me, Church please tell me this is bullshit?" Texas asked her

"Unfortunately, no however before you think they did it by themselves, they didn't Washington and-"

"WASHINGTON!" Texas yelled causing Kimball to point her DMR at her. "Try me." Texas said.

"And Carolina." Church said and Texas looked towards him.

"What?" She asked.

"Carolina is alive…well not for long." Church said again. "What do you mean 'not for long'?" she asked.

"Locus and Felix have Carolina, Washington and the guys under lock and key in their base and that's why I brought you back, we need your help rescuing them." Church said.

"Where are they being held?" She asked.

"At one of the Federal army of Chorus former outposts; F.A.C Outpost 37." Church said, Tex remained quiet for a while. "Church, Can you do me a solid." Texas said.

"Sure? What is it?" Church asked in confusion. "Send a Freelancer Distress Signal and make sure it's on a secure channel that only Freelancers can access." She said.

"Why?"

"Let's just say if there are any freelancers left and if the three I am thinking of are still alive or not in prison –hopefully- then we might be able to save the others."

"Alright..." Church said.

"Alright, I'm gonna need some weapons…mind showing me to the armory?" She asked.

* * *

**Alright, i would like to point out this story will not receive updates like i have been doing with Deploy: CMSN, STAR, RWBY, ARIL, JNPR and the updates for these will be random...so anyway...sorry for the very long wait and i'll see you guys either in the Next One-Shot i have planned soon or the next chapter of Deploy: CMSN, STAR, RWBY, ARIL, JNPR(i really need to think of a new name for that story)**


End file.
